Cousins
by Lil'PeiceOfCrap
Summary: Laura's cousin from America is coming for the summer! A great story. Pls R&R! Ch. 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

My story is about Laura's cousin coming for the first time.

I had a lot of fun researching Japan, I hope you have as much fun reading it!

I do NOT own Hamtaro. I only own the americans. (Not the alive ones like you.)

* * *

Christopher couldn't hold still in school. In three days he would be going to Japan to visit his cousin for the whole summer vacation! It was the last day of school and his eye's were glued to the clock. "Now who is going on a trip this summer?" His teacher asked. At least he heard that much! Hands shot up. "We all know where Christopher is going!" Mrs. Foster said happily. This made him blush as everyone said "Japan to see his cousin!". He ran home after school. He noticed the car was gone and figured that his parents were out buying stuff for the trip. He dug in his pockets for his keys. He pushed up his glasses and pulled back his wet hair. (It was raining.) He bounded up to his room. threw his back pack on the bed, and went to his hamsters cage. He put his miniture friend in a ball so that he could run around. "Oh Sam only three more days!" He said as his hamster ran around. Christopher fell on his back on his bed, and started reading all the letters he had gotten from Laura. He heard a car pull up in the drive way. He got up and looked out the window. "Mom and Dad are home!" He raced down the stairs. Sam started walking around the room. He found the picture of Laura and Hamtaro. "I can''t wait to see my cousin!" Sam said happily. "Oh, but in THREE days! That seems like a long time!" He heard footsteps running up the stairs. Christopher came in with big bags. "Mom bought me a video camera to document my trip!" He dug into another bag. "She says Laura has a journal just like this!" His dog was barking outside. "Whats Bailey barking at?" He looked out the window. "The guys are here, bye Sam!" He grabbed his backpack and ran out the door. "His camera is pretty nice! I better get out of here." He opened his ball and started walking around. He climed on the bed and looked inside the other bags. He finnaly found the one with the hamster stuff! "Look at this carrier! Oh, these treats look good! Look at this chew toy!" He heard foot steps, so he jumped inside the ball. "Chris must of been so excited he forgot to put you in your cage!" Christopher's mom picked up Sam and put him in his cage. "Look at this mess!" She went to get a vacume cleaner. Meanwhile at the mall. "So you got a video camera!" One of his friends asked. "Yup!" (His friends names are Kenny, Summer, and Joe.) "I wish me and Conner could go!" Kenny said. (Their hamsters names are Conner, Sunflower, and Golem.) With a mouthful of food in his mouth, Joe said, "Golem doesn't do well with other hamsters!" "The name tells it all!" Christopher said laughing. " Sunflower would love to see your grandma's sunflower seed fields!" said Summer. "I almost forgot about that!" Laura was going to bring Christopher to their grandma's house. "Wouldn't it be great if we all could go!" Summer said dreaminly. "I wish you all could go... It just won't be the same without you!" They all threw away their lunch and went to the exit. At the house Sam was trying to stay as far away as possible from the vacume cleaner. There was was a slam and the mom stopped and went to see who was there. Sam deciced to go to sleep after a hard day. After TV, computer, and dinner Christoher did to. Dreaming of all the adventures yet to come.

* * *

So what didja think? :3 Pretty good? Please review, and if you could find somthing on Japan that I could use then please tell me!

The next chapter will be on Laura's last day of school. R&R! Hamu girl, out.


	2. Chapter 2

Goody goody morning! happy new year! Hamu hamu girl is here. (I should write a song...)

Thx Katy Chan for reveiwing my fic. Stares at every one that didn't With a shifty eye!

For those that read my Hamsters go caroling fic, They know thats the evil side of me.

Just to let you know I can be nice too! Hamsters throw sponges at me.

Laura ran to her locker. "I can't wait!" She said happily. Kana looked at her. "School won't be that long Laura!" They went to class. The day seemed to never move. "_Oh great 2 more hours 'till lunch and I'm already hungry!" _She said to her self. Math and English seemed to go by so slow the class pet turtle seemed to go faster! (This always happens to me!) Finnaly at the end of the day when every one was cleaning out their desks, Mr. Yoshi started talking. "I hope you all have a good time in 6th grade!" Laura didn't hear him. 20 seconds before the end of the day every body stood up to do the annual countdown. "10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!!!!! Ring ring ring! They all ran to the door to grab their things. "Thats the last time I open that locker!" Kana said shaking her hands together. "Kana your glasses case is in there." Kana's eyes got big. She turned around and opened her locker. "THATS the last time then!" The two girls started laughing. Travis came up to the two girls. "Want to go get ice cream after school?" "Sure!" They both said. She walked home, laughing and talking with her good friend Kana. "I wonder what the hamsters have been doing all day!" "What have they been all day?" Said a broad voice. Laura and Kana stopped what they were doing. "Who said that?" Kana asked. After 10 second or so, they moved again. When she got into her room she pulled of her gym shirt and put on a flower tain top. "Bye Hamtaro!" She said over her shoulder as she was running out the room. "Bye Laura!" Hamtaro said smiling. "I have to get ready." He put on a pack and put some sunflower seeds in it. Then he jumed out and down the tube. "OOPAA!" He landed on his good friend Brandy. "Good morning Brandy!" Brandy just yawned and went back to sleep. "Oh Brandy!" Hamtaro started running to the clubhouse. At the ice cream place. "Oreo milk shake please." Laura said. "Chochoalate ice cream." Travis said. "Vannila sundae." Kana said. "Pecan ice cream." Roberto said. When the ice cream came, they ate happily. The girls started talking about what to buy during the break. The boys looked at eachother and rolled their eyes. The girls laughed so much milkshake came out of Laura's nose. They all laughed now. Laura walked home laughing to herself. Hamtaro and the ham hams were exploreing a new tunnel. Hamtaro had to leave once they ran into an earth worm. On the way home Oxnard was saying how brave Stan was. Hamtaro wished he could have stayed. Laura walked up the sidewalk just as Hamtaro was walking into the pipe. She saw him out of the corner of her eye. "_I must be seeing things, 'cause I could have sworn I just saw Hamtaro!"_ She walked inside the kitchen. "How was the last day of school?" Laura's mom asked. Laura burst out laughing at the thought of what happened. After Laura explained her mom went back to stiring the soup for dinner. "Dad will be home late again." Her mom said. Laura reached into the cookie jar. "I wish I had a brother or sister." Laura said sighing. "Put that cookie back, and why did you think of that?" "Well dad is always talking about how much fun he had as a boy with uncle Herb, Even Christopher has a little sister." "Well since you were our one and only.." Laura finished the sentence. "That makes me extra special, I know but..." "Laura go upstairs and get ready for dinner."

Well thats it. The next chapter will be the day Christopher leaves the country.


End file.
